With the development of a wired network and wireless network and the popularity of information technologies, demands for intellectualization, digitalization and informatization of family environment increase gradually, people are no longer satisfied by a traditional terminal equipment with simplex function, the terminal equipment with capability of satisfying various demands on family life, various functions and convenient operation are popular with people.
Integrated with mobile phones, gateways, computers, digital photo frames, is multimedia players and Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT) and the like, with simple and convenient operation, a home information machine can satisfy demands on family life of people sufficiently.
At present, the home information machine comprises a Mobile Internet Device (MID) and a wireless Access Point (AP); the MID is configured to realize functions of mobile phones, computers, digital photo frames and multimedia players; the wireless AP is configured to realize functions of gateways. The terminal equipment such as the MID and computer is connected with the wireless AP through Wi-Fi and accesses the internet through the wireless AP; the mobile phone with DECT functions is connected with the wireless AP through DECT and realizes functions such as making a call and receiving short messages through the wireless AP. Therefore are various DECT functions, including receiving/sending short messages, making calls and accessing internet through the wired or wireless way; at present, the DECT in 1.8G or 1.9G must support Generic Access Profile (GAP), and another DECT supports a Cordless Advanced Technology internet and quality (CAT-iq) protocol. Through above standard protocols, it can be ensured that any terminal equipment with DECT functions can access any DECT fixed phone supporting above standard protocols.
A DECT device in the prior art can be accessed with a plurality of DECT sub-machines, FIG. 1 shows a structure diagram of a DECT device 11 accessing a plurality of DECT sub-machines 12 in the prior art, the plurality of DECT sub-machines 12 are connected with the DECT device 11 through wireless way, as limited to the DECT device 11, the management of the DECT device 11 for the DECT sub-machines 12 (for example, registration and unregistration of the DECT sub-machines 12, and the like) is relatively simple. For example, in terms of the registration of the DECT sub-machine, a registration password is stored in the DECT fixed phone of the DECT device, the registration of the DECT sub-machine comprises: the DECT sub-machine searches the DECT fixed phone, and sends a registration request to the DECT fixed phone when searching the DECT fixed phone; the DECT fixed phone sends a registration password input command to the DECT sub-machine initiating the registration request; the DECT sub-machine sends the registration password to the DECT fixed phone; the DECT fixed phone verifies the registration password sent by the DECT sub-machine, and determines that the registration of the DECT sub-machine is successful when the verification is successful. In terms of the unregistration of the DECT sub-machine, the automatic unregistration of the DECT sub-machine can be realized just by clearing registration information of the DECT sub-machine on the DECT sub-machine, it is unnecessary to notify the DECT fixed phone.
The existing registration process is employed, and the registration password is stored in the DECT fixed phone. When the machine is delivered from a factory, an initial password is set as the registration password and stored in the DECT fixed phone; during the use, a user can modify the registration password through the registered DECT sub-machine. The DECT sub-machine can modify the registration password only after successful registration; therefore, an illegal user just needs to obtain the verification information of the home information machine to access illegal PP machines to the home information machine, and further to embezzle resources. Therefore, the use of the existing registration process has the problem of low security and reliability; besides, the registration password has to be managed by the user, the usability of the DECT device is influenced to some extent.
Besides, the existing unregistration method of the DECT sub-machine also may cause some problems when the DECT sub-machine is applied in the home information machine, which is inconvenient for the home information machine to manage the DECT device.